Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters
Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters is a series of connected Godzilla fanfictions written by Cdrzillafanon. Each installment will be written as if they were "films" rather than episodes of a television or web series. For further information, check out the Timeline for the series. Premise It has been a little over 60 years since the creature known as Godzilla menaced Japan. Other Kaiju have appeared since, but they quickly became things of the past. After the initial Kaiju Boom of the 50's and 60's, humanity had been in a time of peace, rapidly advancing their technology with the help of technology reverse engineered from the Mysterian aliens that had invaded in 1957. It is 2017, humanity is now quite prosperous. However, progress comes with a price. When a fishing boat moves near the area where Godzilla was thought to be sealed in an icy tomb since the second of it's kind appeared in 1955, the large iceberg was found...empty. Like it had been torn apart from the inside. And Godzilla, was nowhere to be found. This was the nightmare that had been anticipated over the course of over 60 years. Godzilla was back....and once again, humanity will feel how truly small they are in this world, and what it's like, to fend for themselves. And with Godzilla's return, come others. The Age of Kaiju has begun again, and with it, a dark time for humanity, or so it seems, as when forces from another world strike, Earth may find itself with unlikely saviors....of both human, and monster. Characters The human characters who appear in the series. Main * Hiro Nakajima: The main character of the series, Hiro has a very different outlook on Godzilla from the popular consensus on the monster. Where others see a beast of death and destruction that could wipe out humanity at it's whim, Hiro sees...a kindred spirit of sorts. A creature not truly malevolent, simply hurt and confused, something he can empathize with due to his own past. * Koichi Takashima: Koichi is a hardened military veteran, seeing Godzilla and other monsters as a threat, but having a respect for them as combatants and an interest in learning about these creatures. His own feelings will often clash with Hiro's, though the two can usually come to an agreement. * Yumiko Takashima: Koichi's brother, and although lacking military service, Yumiko is just as strong willed as him, perhaps more so. She is the most interested in the scientific study and history behind these monsters of the main group, and like most of the others, ironically aside from her brother, dislikes the idea of their termination, unless however it is absolutely necessary. * Miki Saegusa: A woman with psychic powers, Miki has a special connection to the monsters of the Earth, and can communicate with the likes of Godzilla or Mothra. As such, she does not see the monsters as enemies like others, and seeks to discover whatever she can about both them and her own powers, reasoning that like the monsters, she is just different. Supporting * Captain Douglas Gordon: A former GDF captain who piloted the experimental "Gotengo II" in it's first test run against Godzilla. Easily able to discern the largest threat in a situation with precision and decisiveness, his opinion on monsters is subject to change, making him somewhat unpredictable. * General Oroshi Takarada: A veteran general who formerly served with the JSDF and later aided in the formation of the GDF and serves as a general there as well. General Takarada harbors a personal resentment against Godzilla and other monsters, viewing them all as threats to humanity. Others * Eiji Honda: The man who authorized the nuclear bomb tests that ultimately birthed Godzilla. Now he carries the weight of thousands of lost souls on his shoulders, and one life forever altered down a path of destruction and rage. With everyone else involved with the tests gone or missing, he only hopes the world, and Godzilla himself, will grant him forgiveness. * Johnathon Reeve: A former scientist, claiming to be the foremost expert on all things related to Godzilla, despite his theories being proven wrong several times. He is pompous, rude, and arrogant, and a great annoyance to any foolish enough to believe his fabricated reputation... Films This series will have several installments, which will be listed below. The list is currently incomplete, as the titles and concepts for the films are still being worked on. Some films may also have their orders switched around, so the list may not be entirely chronological. * The Reemergence of Godzilla. Godzilla returns after over 60 years and once more sets his eyes on Japan. Caught in the middle of Godzilla's attack, the people of Japan must fend for themselves as the military is rendered useless, and there is no longer an Oxygen Destroyer or giant iceberg to save them. * ''Clash of Prehistoric Beasts: Godzilla vs. Serratus'': Godzilla finds himself against an unorthodox opponent for his first battle of the new age, the mutated form of the Trilobite the first Godzilla had left on Odo Island, now having transformed into the monster Serratus, and now these two prehistoric relics will collide in a battle the likes of which have not been seen since the initial wave of Kaiju. * ''Anguirus's Counterattack''. Years after their colossal battle in 1955, another member of the species of Godzilla's very first opponent, Anguirus has surfaced, and it seems the two Kaiju have a score to settle. * ''Terror On The Skies and Sea''. Godzilla now faces his fastest and possible most challenging opponent yet, Rodan! As the two titanic beasts clash, the fate of humanity hangs in the balance. But with Rodan's return comes a new threat....may these two have to unite against the queen of creatures Rodan once called prey? * [[Godzilla, Mothra, and Now The Mutant Beast! Gigamoth!|''Godzilla, Mothra, and Now The Mutant Beast! Gigamoth!]]. Mothra returns after her initial appearance in 1961, seeking to find her egg, which had been lost in a Tsunami that hit Infant Island. However, Godzilla rises at the same time and now the Guardian of the Earth must battle the King of Monsters, unbeknownst to both, Mothra's egg may be the real threat... * [[The Visitor from Outer Space|''The Visitor from Outer Space]]. A Kaiju, dubbed simply the Visitor, arrives on Earth from beyond the stars, being the first alien to touch down on Earth since the Mysterians invaded in 1957. The Kaiju soon begins it's rampage, and now Godzilla must do battle with this invader from another world, with the Earth hanging in the balance. * [[Attack of The Ancient Space Dragon, King Ghidorah!|''Attack of The Ancient Space Dragon, King Ghidorah!]]. A new threat now menaces the Earth, the planet destroying alien beast, King Ghidorah! With King Ghidorah threatening the entire world, Earth finds itself with unlikely saviors, in the form of Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan! * [[Yog Strikes Back! Four Monsters Converge in Tokyo!|''Yog Strikes Back! Four Monsters Converge in Tokyo!]]. ''Years after it's initial appearance, the Yog creature returns to Earth, reviving it's minions, Gezora, Kameobas, and Ganimes, in order to attack the Earth. Sensing their arrival, Godzilla appears as well to defeat the three monsters. * [[Godzilla vs. Dogora|''Godzilla vs. Dogora]]. The alien creature Dogora returns to Earth years after it's initial appearance, now more powerful than before. Godzilla surfaces to defeat the alien. * [[Demon Lobster of the Seas, Ebirah!|''Demon Lobster of the Seas, Ebirah!]]. Several boats, submarines, and other aquatic vehicles, start going missing, all found of their crew being tattered and bloody clothes. Godzilla is initially blamed, but it seems a new Kaiju is behind the attacks, and a new enemy behind it... * [[Godzilla vs. Varan|''Godzilla vs. Varan]]. Yet another Kaiju makes their triumphant return, as Varan reappears, and comes into conflict with Godzilla himself. * Battle of Kings: Kong vs Godzilla. The battle many have speculated for years since either monster appears, as Godzilla and King Kong engage in an all out battle for supremacy, the victor uncertain. * ''Revenge of the Mysterians''.'' After having been defeated years prior, the Mysterians launch their great counterattack, and Godzilla, Kong, and Earth's monsters are caught in all-out war between humanity and the invaders, as humanity unveils their very own robotic weapons. * [[Godzilla Against The Gargantuas|''Godzilla Against The Gargantuas]]. Thought to be dead, the the Gargantuas are back, still fighting each other to the brutal end, one in defense of humanity, one looking to consume them, and now Godzilla is caught in the middle. * ''Godzilla vs. Griffon''. After years in hiding, the son of mad scientist Malik makes himself known, along with a new Griffon creature based on the original, now much larger and more powerful. * ''Battra: The Black Moth''. Mothra's dark counterpart, Battra has now awakened. Like Mothra he seeks to defend the Earth, as such Battra attacks the biggest threats to the Earth, humanity and Godzilla! Mothra, who defends the Earth and all it's creatures, must now face her twin in a battle to decide the fate of humanity, whilst Godzilla fights to decide his own fate! * Godzilla, King Kong, Frankenstein, and Baragon: Giant Monsters All Out Attack!. The creature created by the mad Dr. Frankenstein makes it return after disappearing following it's mutation into a Kaiju in 1965. However he is now much more violent then before. Frankenstein seems to have become a mindless beast....and his creator may be the cause.. Meanwhile, the subterranean beast Baragon makes it's resurgence, and with Frankenstein proving to be a powerful threat, Godzilla, King Kong, and Baragon must now join forces to combat this beast and put him to rest at last. * [[Dragon of Death: DesGhidorah!|''Dragon of Death: DesGhidorah!]]. When DesGhidorah, a relative of sorts to King Ghidorah, makes his way to Earth to bring death and destruction, it seems only Godzilla and Mothra can stop this beast. * [[The X From Outer Space and the G from Planet Earth|''The X From Outer Space and the G from Planet Earth]]: It seems the Visitor may not have been the first alien beast to step foot on Earth, though this one's existence has remained far more secretive. Alas, he returns, and Godzilla to face him. * Godzilla vs Yonggary: A creature not too different from the King of the Monsters reappears after a long time, and it seems the two will be going to war for the throne. * [[Invasion! The Space Hunters from Nebula M!|''Invasion! The Space Hunters from Nebula M!]]: A rather strange race of aliens attacks the Earth, with an even stranger cyborg monster under their command, whom Godzilla and his ally Anguirus will now do battle with to decide the fate of the Earth. * [[Prince of Monsters! The Son of Godzilla!|''Prince of Monsters! The Son of Godzilla!]]: On the mysterious island of Sollgell, a large egg is found, believing to belong to a species of dinosaur. However, Godzilla seems drawn to the egg, and the island has a fair share of its own monsters, as these forces converge, it is clear this is no ordinary dinosaur egg... * [[Monster of Nightmares: Gabara!|''Monster of Nightmares: Gabara!]]: Godzilla's newborn son, Minilla, begins to act strangely in his sleep, much to the concern of Godzilla and the team monitoring the island the two currently reside on. Meanwhile, Ichiro, who has been friends with Minilla since the young monster hatched, begins to experience strange dreams of his own. It seems they may be connected, but not by any benevolent force... * [[East meets West: Godzilla vs. Zilla|''East meets West: Godzilla vs. Zilla]]: After reports of a monster in the US similar to Godzilla, Japanese teams have been sent out to investigate. What they find is a different creature, dubbed "Zilla". However the real Godzilla isn't too far off, and it seems to two monsters will converge, and the true King of the Monsters will be decided... * [[Beasts of Space, Lightning, The Earth, The Sea, And Man's Own Doing: Converge! Battle for the Planet Earth!|''Beasts of Space, Lightning, The Earth, The Sea, And Man's Own Doing: Converge! Battle for the Planet Earth!]]: One of the most peculiar Kaiju appearances yet takes place, as several seemingly unrelated monsters begin appearing at once, and it seems Godzilla will have to fight them all! * [[The Rediscovery of Mu|''The Rediscovery of Mu]]: Years after the events involving the undersea nation of Mu and the first Gotengo submarine, the nation has been rediscovered, and as the GDF tries to broker peace they must contend with private machinations on both sides, and the presence of Godzilla! * [[What? Godzilla in Jersey?!|''What? Godzilla in Jersey?!]]: The King of the Monsters takes a trip to the United States, which may in fact be due to the presence of a creature thought to be urban legend, that may in fact be real after all.... * [[Godzilla vs Pulgasari|''Godzilla vs Pulgasari]]: A Kaiju attack the North Korean government had tried their best to cover up comes back to haunt them, as the monster Pulgasari reappears, and now Godzilla is on their shores as well. * ''The King of Monsters and the King of Vampires'': Godzilla has no shortage of strange foes during his return, but now he finds himself pitted against an opponent few would have ever expected, the King of Vampires, Dracula! * ''Biollante: A Horror Born of Love'': Dr. Shirigami lost his daughter in a tragic accident, and will now do anything to get her back, even it means working with the darker side of the GDF's Kaiju Research Division, and his daughter being reborn as a creature not human, plant, nor Godzilla! * Obsidius: The Volcanic Beast: A lava monster dubbed Obsidius makes its appearance and turns Seattle into a volcanic wasteland. Can Godzilla stop his rampage? * ''Godzilla vs the Lock Ness Monster'': A creature thought to be of myth is now revealed to actually exist, and be much larger than previously theorized. Large enough in fact, to be a suitable foe for Godzilla... * ''Godzilla vs the Lightning Bug'': ''A new insectoid monster born of both human experimentation and alien tampering returns to Earth, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Godzilla will inevitably confront the beast. * [[Invaders from Planet X|''Invaders from Planet X]]: A new planet is discovered in the Earth's solar system, home to a supposed peaceful alien race. However their true intentions remain uncertain, and to make matters worse, King Ghidorah has returned. * ''Godzilla vs Daghara'': An ancient undersea monster Mothra had previously battled is reawakened, and now both she and Godzilla find themselves faced with this threat. * [[Monsters of Legend: Wolfman vs Godzilla!|''Monsters of Legend: Wolfman vs Godzilla!]]: Werewolves have been creatures known to legend for centuries. However when it is discovered that one not only exists, but has grown to a size large enough to face Godzilla, the reality of these feral creatures is shown before humanity. * [[Titan of the Sea: Titanosaurus|''Titan of the Sea: Titanosaurus]]!: A new monster appears, one previously discovered by the mad Dr. Mafune, which he now seeks to control to enact his revenge upon humanity. * ''The Monster King's Mechanical Double'': When a race of apelike aliens set their eyes on Earth and dream of conquest, they do not invade with the ignorance present in most alien invaders, but with a knowledge of their target, especially what they believe to be Earth's strongest life form, Godzilla! With their mechanical weapon Mechagodzilla at the ready, it seems these aliens have crafted Godzilla's toughest foe yet. * ''Godzilla and Zilla: Monster Wars'': Having settled their differences in their climactic battle, Godzilla and Zilla now find themselves forced to work together to stop the rising forces of various hostile Kaiju across the planet. Spin-offs Stories in this continuity that are not part of the main series, and do not include Godzilla. King Kong Films * [[King Kong Appears in Japan!|''King Kong Appears in Japan!]]: his seeming death in the 1940's, King Kong has resurfaced on the strange island of Farou, and grown considerably in size since he first appeared. Not it seems the legendary monster is making it's way to Japan, and the nation must now defend against the 8th Wonder of the World. * ''Kong: Return to Skull Island: After his incident in Japan, King Kong makes his way back to his home of Skull Island, unaware he is being followed by the GDF's Kaiju Research Center. However he may find his home is not the same as last he saw it. Other Films * ''America's Godzilla''. While Japan has plenty of problems with Kaiju, the US has remained mostly untouched by the Kaiju onslaught, save for King Kong's original appearance, and a few other one-off events. Now they face a new creature coming to their shores, something comparable to Japan's very own Godzilla. Series * Hero From the Stars, Godman!: A powerful alien known monitors the Earth closely for years, even appearing before children, causing them to become acquainted with his name. However his intent is not malicious, he merely wishes to study the planet. Eventually becoming attached to the planet, the alien rushes to its defense against an oncoming threat. The people of Earth, unsure if he is a god or a man, give him his name, Godman. * Greenman: Envoy of God: The origins of the universe, and the various forms of a God many people worship are not quite as we know them. However the demons are much more spot on. And when a mere piece of the Devil himself transforms into the evil entity known as Moah, it is only fitting that to challenge him and his demonic minions, is an envoy of God. A mighty robot, known as Greenman! * Zone Fighter: The Meteor Man: A race of cruel aliens forces the last survivors of a planet so peaceful it was named after its peace to flee to the planet Earth. However when these Garoga are on the Earth's doorstep, the last survivors of Peaceland can not stand idle any longer. However only one retains his true power, and must thus become the giant Zone Fighter to face this threat, his brother and sister aiding him any way they can. Kaiju The current list of Kaiju appearing in this series. They are in no particular order. The list is not final. Some Kaiju may not make it in and others may be added. * Godzilla * Anguirus * King Kong * Mothra * Rodan * King Ghidorah * Ebirah * The Son of Godzilla (Minilla/Jr hybrid character) * Kamacuras * Kumonga * Baragon * Varan * Manda * Gorosaurus * Gabara * Hedorah * Gigan * Jet Jaguar * Megalon * Mechagodzilla * Mechagodzila 2 * Titanosaurus * Biollante * Mecha King Ghidorah * Battra * The GDF Mechagodzilla * SpaceGodzilla * Moguera * Destroyah * Zilla * Orga * Megaguirus * Meganula * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah * Hokmuto * Femuto * Skullcrawlers * Unnamed giant Dinosaurs * Vastatosaurus Rexes * DesGhidorah * Dagarha * Maguma * Orochi * Utsuno Ikusagami * Sanda * Gaira * MPMGs. (Mass Produced Mechagodzillas) * Servum * Mechani-Kong * Giant Sea Snake * Giant Condor * Giant Lizard (Cameo) * Skeleturtle (Cameo) * Bagan * Ghost Godzilla * Gigamoth * Deathla * Barubaroi * Legendary Wolfman * Barugaron * Balkzardan * Vagnosaurus * Razin * Jyarumu * Shiigan * Rokmutul * Pterodactyl * The Visitor * Fire Lion * Obsidius * Krystalak * Lighting Bug * Redmoon * Earabus * Hafun * Mogu * Nessie * Dracula * Jersey Devil * Jakolope * Bigfoot/Sasquatch * Griffon * Pulgasari * Presumably others Species * Humans * Elias * Xiliens * Kilaaks * Space Hunter Nebula M/Nebulans * Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens/Simians * Mysterians Organizations * GDF (Global Defense Force). A peacekeeping organization created by the United Nations focused on dealing with Kaiju on several fronts from study to elimination. They have several sub-organizations as well. ** Kaiju Countermeasures Center. A group focused on combating and countering Kaiju. ** Kaiju Containment Unit. A sub-group of the KCC focused on detaining Kaiju and transferring them to a secure facility known as Monster Island. ** Kaiju Research Division. A group committed to the study of "Mega-Zoology", or the study of Kaiju, in order to gain a better understanding of these creatures. * The United Alliance of Species Against Earth. A coalition of aliens headed by the Xiliens, for the purpose of conquering the Earth. Trivia * This is my second film series after the Godzilla vs The Internet Series. Obviously, this one is much more serious. * This series was conceptualized as a way for me to do more serious work on this wiki. Hopefully, it goes well. * This series will take a serious approach with the Godzilla franchise but still contain the ridiculousness we're all used to from the Showa era from time to time. It will also have bits of humor of course. * Unlike the actual Godzilla films, which opt for a different cast in every installment, this series will have recurring characters, although with some new ones introduced throughout the films. * The character of Hiro Nakajima is an obvious tribute to Harou Nakajima, the actor who played Godzilla from the original 1954 film to Godzilla vs Gigan, who sadly passed away this year. * In the naming of the series installments, I purposefully tried to avoid reusing existing film titles, as well as avoid overusing the "Godzilla vs. ______" titling style. * Speaking of which, I also went for old Showa style titles as well, meaning some of them are really wordy. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Cdrzillafanon's Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla Category:Series Category:Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters